Irish Beauty
by FanWoman21
Summary: Bevin Callaghan was the last of her line when the war with England broke out. To save her life her father, Earl Braidan Callaghan betrothed his bastard daughter and only child to Sebastian de Poitiers, the bastard son of King Henry II of France. Unfortunately the war has become dire and as such it's time for Bevin to go to France. Bash/OC, Frary; cover to come later.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bevin Callaghan was the last of her line when the war with England broke out. To save her life her father, Earl Braidan Callaghan betrothed his bastard daughter and only child to Sebastian de Poitiers, the bastard son of King Henry II of France. Unfortunately the war has become dire and as such it is time for Bevin to go to France to meet her betrothed and marry. Can she find love in a place filled with darkness and secrets?

Bevin - Sophie Turner

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

A young woman stood out on the deck of the ship overlooking the sea. Her dark red hair flew with the wind and her blue eyes closed as she was overcome with memories of death and heartbreak. Bevin Callaghan was the only child of Earl Braidan Callaghan and when Ireland went to war with England it allied with Scotland only that was not enough. To save his country her father allied with France and betrothed her to his bastard son Sebastian de Poitiers. Knowing that there was a chance Ireland would fall Braidan Callaghan left his money in a secure place in France. The wealth was all that she had left now since her country was broken out in war and all there was left was bloodshed and death. Ireland was separated from England by the English Channel while Scotland did not have this separation but for some reason the English chose Ireland as it's first target. Bevin figured that this was due to respect for the blood relation Mary Queen of Scots had with the Tudors and this made her angry. She wanted to give the Queen a chance but it was hard to imagine doing so when her country was gone and all she had left besides death was money and her betrothal to Sebastian. She just hoped that this darkness would not consume her heart otherwise she did not know what she would do.

~Irish Beauty~

King Henry wanted to hold off on the marriage of Bevin Callaghan with his son Sebastian but he could not because the marriage clause had already set a date and while Bevin did not have an army to command he knew the Vatican would not be pleased with him if he refused the marriage. He needed the Vatican on his good side if he was to get England and he already had enough trouble with Mary so he figured that allowing this would save him from more trouble. Diane was not pleased with the marriage but it allowed Bash to receive a title so she dealt with it in a fashion and he hoped that he did not have to worry about her like he worried about Catherine ruining his plans otherwise he would need to deal with it.

~Irish Beauty~

Sebastian rode his horse to the edge of the country avoiding the bloodwood as he tried to come to terms with the news. His father had never told him of his betrothal to Bevin Callaghan until just a month ago. It turned out that he would be married in six months time with a title of his choosing and while he wanted to be angry he could not find it in himself to do so. The girl had been surrounded by death and war her whole life, she had lost her mother and her father and her country was worse off than Mary's so he could not be angry. He did not know nor love the girl but he vowed to be better than his and just maybe he would find love with her along the way. Knowing that the wedding was soon Bash turned his horse around and headed back for the castle as he dealt with the impending arrival of his betrothed.

~Irish Beauty~

A week later news came of the arrival of Bevin Callaghan and Sebastian rode out with his father, his brother and armed guards to meet the ships. Luckily they were French ships as Bevin refused to have anything to do with the English and Bash could not blame her considering all the heartbreak they had caused her over the years. The stories his father told him of her life were horrifying and Sebastian had to wonder how such a young girl of ten and six could survive all that. Sebastian stood on the beach and watch the French ships dock wondering if the girl would even like him. He had never wondered such things before but being betrothed and receiving a title changed that he guessed but he wouldn't let it turn him into his father or his brother. Sebastian felt the breath leave him as a beautiful woman stepped off the ship with a guard on either side of her. She was tall for her age and gender standing at five feet and about nine inches if he had to guess with her dark red hair braided to the side and her blue eyes showed the horrors she had faced. Sebastian silently swore that he would do whatever he could to make sure that she never had to face a trauma like that again.

Bevin had been hesitant to meet her betrothed mainly because she knew how cruel the king of France could be but it was her father's last wish for her and so she would comply only hoping that Sebastian was not like his father and at least respected her then maybe love could come later. She had bathed the best she could considering she had been on a ship for almost a month and winced as the wound on her back from a English sword slowly healed. Her red hair was braided to the side and she was wearing the best dress she had at the moment which wasn't good enough in her mind to meet a king but it would do. As she walked towards the king her eyes met those of her betrothed and she found herself lost. This man despite carrying himself as arrogant and probably a flirt was also kind and strong. She didn't know how she knew these things she just did, it was something that she always had, the ability to tell if a man was trustworthy or not. There was something in his eyes that seemed to promise her that he would try his best to help her and she was almost relieved but she could not let her guard down just yet not after everything she had been through.

"Lady Bevin," King Henry greeted and she could tell that he was not trustworthy but she just didn't know how much.

"Your grace Lady Bevin received wounds escaping from the British she must see a healer," the knight to the left of her greeted.

"I am fine your grace it is nothing I cannot handle," Bevin said but then she winced when the other knight touched her back accidently.

"Be careful," the knight to her left said gently taking her arm and pulling her towards him.

"I am sorry milady," the other knight bowed flustered.

"It is alright sir," she said pulling from the one's grasp.

"Nonsense your betrothed Sebastian shall ride with your carriage ahead to the castle so that you may see a healer," King Henry insisted.

Bevin wanted to argue but something was telling her that it wasn't a good idea so she just smiled and bowed. Sebastian held out his hand patiently and Bevin smiled because when she took it he carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the carriage. Sebastian wanted to make sure his beautiful future wife was alright and admired that she was so strong in the face of what the English had done to her. When she relaxed into his arm as he led her to the carriage he had hope that maybe the two of them could form a friendship and love would come later. Bevin had the same hope which startled her slightly because for the first time in a long time she wanted to live and she wanted to love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Bevin was weary of Nostradamus and had told him that Sebastian would be staying while he looked at her wound. He seemed to want to argue but after years of surviving in a war zone she had learned to be weary of everything and right now Sebastian was the only person she trusted. Her instincts had always been right ever since she was a little girl and right now they were telling her to only trust Sebastian. She knew that the Queen of Scotland was around here somewhere but Bevin couldn't help but feel bitter and didn't know if she would want to see the other girl. It was childish of her she knew to hold a grudge against Mary, it wasn't like she had attacked Ireland but the fact of the matter was that because of the blood she carried in her veins Mary's country was safe for the time being, though still facing war, while Ireland had been destroyed and savaged by death and destruction.

"You can come closer we are to be wed soon," Bevin said after Nostradamus had left with orders for her to rest for the time being and since she didn't have chambers yet or at least that she knew of she was to stay here.

"I know milady," Sebastian said with a smirk as he finally came closer taking a seat beside the bed she rested on.

"My name is Bevin I would like you to call me that," she said wanting to relax with him around but years of horrifying war had her holding on to consciousness.

"I prefer Bash," Sebastian said seeing the struggle in her eyes and for some reason despite having just met her he wanted to do everything in his power to make her eyes light up again.

"I know the situation isn't ideal and due to events in my life it is hard for me to trust easily but I want to make the best of this and get to know you if that is at all possible," Bevin stated hesitantly because she did not like revealing weakness.

"I agree with you Bevin. You can close your eyes I won't let you befall to anymore harm," Bash swore taking her hand lightly into his.

The lightness of his touch surprised her because the only experience she had besides the men in her country, who had been kind and respectful, had been that of Englishmen who came into her homeland and caused death and destruction, raping as many women as they pleased. There was something in Bash's eyes that made her think he understood in a way the struggle of life. It wasn't like her situation but she guessed that being a bastard in the French court was not easy and promised to herself to show him the same kindness he had shown her.

~Irish Beauty~

The king had ordered quarters for her until next to Mary until the wedding next month. Bevin had been surprised at how fast the wedding was happening but a gentle hand on her lower back from Bash had reassured her in a way. Bevin's chambers were far more extravagant than she would have wanted and sighed because she had a feeling from the way the king was acting she would be getting new dresses soon. A knock sounded at the door and she tensed from her resting place on the ledge by the window and narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was. Queen Mary of Scots stood before her with a smile on her face and beside her stood the one man from earlier, the blonde who she knew to be Francis and Sebastian behind them.

"Sorry Bevin but my annoying brother and the Queen insisted," Sebastian said stepping around them to come to her side.

"It is fine Bash," Bevin said tense and she could tell from his concerned look that he knew she was anything but fine.

"I heard that you came from Ireland and just wanted to check on you as well as introduce myself," Mary greeted kindly. Bevin found herself wanting to like the girl because she could tell that the queen was fierce, strong but also kind. The problem was that she felt this dark pit inside her, resentment, for the fact that Scotland was perfectly okay as of right now but Ireland was destroyed.

"I was wounded while trying to escape the English your grace and while I would appreciate the company I am just not feeling up to it right now," Bevin said a mask in place and she could tell from the look on their faces that she sounded cold but she couldn't help it.

"Of course Bevin I understand. I will bid you farewell and hope to see you later on," Mary said not wanting to intrude where she wasn't wanted.

"I for one look forward to getting to know the woman my brother is going to marry," Francis said with a smirk as she followed Mary out.

Bevin sighed relaxing as she was left alone with Bash and she could tell from the look on his face that he was curious and she was suddenly afraid he would hate her for how she felt. She looked out the window to the sky watching the sun shine brightly.

"I know it's petty of me but I can't feel a little resentment for the fact that Scotland hasn't been attacked. I know it's cruel but the only reason they left Scotland alone was because of the blood relation Mary has to the Tudor line but Ireland, which is separated from England by water was invaded causing death and destruction throughout the land. I am sorry I know it is wrong and cruel to feel that way and Mary seems like someone I would get along with but after everything that has happened I cannot stop feeling this way," Bevin explain holding back tears because she needed to be strong she was a Callaghan and they never broke no matter what.

Bash was surprised at her honesty and it made sense. Bevin survived war, years of it and watched her country, her homeland be destroyed by blood and death so it only made sense she felt bitter. He wanted to defend Mary but hearing what she said he knew that the problem wasn't necessarily Mary it was the fact the this girl had lost everything while Mary, a Queen with the blood of Tudor's running through her veins had been safe. Bash put a hand on her shoulder in support and silently swore to give the girl some time and maybe she would come around. He would have to talk to Mary and Francis though so they did not assume the wrong thing and he knew once they heard they would understand. He only hoped that the darkness Bevin felt inside her didn't destroy her and promised himself that he would do his best to help her find peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Mary looked at Bevin's back from where she stood in one of her new gowns and her red hair falling straight down her back. Bash had talked to her last week about the reason Bevin felt so bitter towards her and Scotland and Mary found herself a little upset because the Irish girl wasn't seeing her point of view but at the same time the queen also found herself upset for Bevin because what she had said was the truth. The only reason Scotland was safe for the time being was because of the blood running through Mary's veins, that and she hadn't been of age yet. Bevin on the other hand grew up in a war zone fighting for her country only to lose and have to run to France to marry a complete stranger. Mary sighed because she figured that she would give the girl a chance and maybe over time the girl would see things from her point of view as well.

~Irish Beauty~

Bevin ashamed of how she treated Mary after learning of the recent turn of events that took place right before she arrived. Scotland had been sieged by the English, well more there were hundreds of ships on the coast and France had refused to send help until Francis blackmailed his father into sending some only for Bash to be hurt. This resulted in Mary agreeing to marry the son of the King of Portugal only to find that he was in essence an evil man that Bash had to kill. The treaty with France was rewritten and then she had arrived. Today was a party where Mary and Francis would write visions for the future and such down and then send it away in a little boat. The idea was preposterous but it was tradition for them but she was reassured to know that her and Bash would not be doing that instead going straight to marriage.

"I see that you are wearing one of your new gowns," a voice said.

"Yes I am Mary," Bevin said turning to face the queen, "Though after years of scraping by I am not use to such luxury but the king insisted wanting the best for Bash and I since we are to be married in a month."

"That is sooner than Francis and I," Mary said with a kind smile but seemed hesitant.

"Yes it is I guess. I'm sorry for how I've acted. I was upset because my country, everybody I love, is dead and it seemed like Scotland hadn't had anything happen to it. I was being rude and many things that are not appropriate to say. I do not wish your country to fall to the English," Bevin spoke softly.

"I wanted to be angry when Bash explained but then I looked at it from your point of view. Your country had just been lost along with friends and family as well as your people and you come to French court not only for safety but to marry Bash. You arrive and find that the Queen of Scotland is living her life large at court even if that wasn't the truth it was how it looked. You are right on one thing though, it is the blood in my veins that held the English off from doing serious damage. I'm sorry for your loss and the loss of Ireland," Mary said holding out her hand which Bevin took.

"I can call a truce and try to be friends if you can. Maybe you can also teach me some things about court, especially the fashion," Bevin said with a laugh and Mary smiled as well.

Bash had come to find his betrothed only to hide when he saw her with Mary. It lightened his heart when he saw that they had been friendly and listened as they made promises to try to be friends. He slinked away without a word so that Bevin and Mary could have a chance to talk without his interruption and just maybe if Bevin had the Queen of Scotland on her side then it would make the transition easier for her.

~Irish Beauty~

Bevin smiled when she found Bash away from the party sitting near the water and walked over. He seemed to notice her presence and sat up allowing her to join him. Her hair was flowing down her back with a slight wave to it with half of it up which he knew to be courtesy of Mary and saw one of her newer gowns but it was still simple which suited her. It was a light blue but the top part was made of lace with a flower design making her look absolutely beautiful even with all the scars which just showed how strong she was.

"I see you are drinking," Bevin said but it wasn't in a condescending tone more with a laugh.

"Would you care for some Bevin?" Bash asked holding it out.

"Yes," Bevin answered taking it from him smiling when his fingers brushed hers.

Bevin took a drink swallowing it down smoothly remembering the alcohol from her country had been worse and smirked at his look of surprise. She liked the relationship they had and the way he treated her, it gave her hope and maybe a little bit of the light she had lost before was finally back. She turned to face him and handed the alcohol over to him but instead of taking it he wrapped his hand around her wrist and gently pulled her towards him. Their lips touched and Bash groaned at the taste of her wanting more knowing from the gasp she made that she was having the same problem. Both of them grew concerned when the king sent for them urgently not knowing that things were between them were going to change drastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Bevin and Bash walked into the throne room both concerned about what it was that the king wanted to talk about. He had this glint in his eye that made her tense but she felt Bash's hand touch her back in comfort as they prepared to hear what he was going to say.

"How are you two getting along?" Henry asked.

"Well your grace," Bevin answered confident and she could see he was planning something though she didn't know what.

"I'm glad to hear you say that because you two will be getting married sooner than you thought. In fact the wedding will take place in a week," Henry announced standing up.

"Father," Bash tried wanting to give Bevin more time to come to terms with the changing scenery.

"I am king and what I say goes," Henry said ushering them out of the room.

Bevin sighed a little upset that she would be getting married in a week, sooner than she expected. She wasn't upset about the fact it was Bash she was marrying but more about the fact that it was pushed by Henry and she didn't have time to process. She saw his concerned look and smiled at him reassuring him that everything was okay and it was when she smiled that Bash remembered how strong she was and he admired her for it. Bash just hoped that whatever madness it was that made his father push this wedding didn't negatively affect him or Bevin.

~Irish Beauty~

Bevin found herself in the stables as she fed a horse carrots. The horse was a black beauty that was for sure and she laughed when it's head picked up to play with her long hair. She ran a hand soothingly along it's side and heard the horse sigh in content. She hated the situation she was forced into but the thing was that she didn't hate the man she was forced to be with. She was falling for Bash and she understood that he was also being forced to do this as well. She heard footsteps and looked up to see the man himself.

"She likes you," Bash said.

"She is a horse that is just happy I fed her," Bevin said with a smile and laughed when the horse huffed.

"I'm sorry my father is doing this to you," Bash stated sincerely.

"You forget that he isn't just doing this to me but you as well," Bevin said kindly stepping away from the horse and stepping closer to Bash.

"You don't know everything," Bash tried to say wanting to tell her about the pagans.

"I can learn along the way Bash as long as we are in this together," Bevin said placing her hand on his waist.

Before Bash could say anything about that he was pulled down into a kiss. He wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her tightly to his body. They were so close and Bash could feel himself get harder as she wrapped a hand around his neck digging her nails in and he knew he had to stop. Bash just knew that his father would want proof of their consummation and while he would do anything to make it better for her they still had to wait otherwise they would face the king's anger. Bevin must have realized this at the same time because she pulled away and blushed hiding her face in his neck.

"Sorry," she mumbled grabbing his shirt.

"It's alright milady," Bash whispered out of breath as he wrapped his arms around her.

Both of them knew that they had come close to going too far but at least it was a comfort to know that not only were they attracted to each other they felt something for each other besides friendship. The wedding was a week away so soon they would be husband and wife and nothing could stop them. Bash would still need to tell her about everything and he just prayed she didn't end up hating him.

~Irish Beauty~

Bevin walked through the halls of the castle glad that the blush had died down. She knew that they had to wait until the wedding night and couldn't believe she had almost lost herself completely. She heard footsteps and looked behind her but didn't see anyone. Because of this she ran into someone and nearly fell over had someone not caught her. She was slightly embarrassed when she saw it was Francis.

"Sorry your grace," Bevin said knowing he would be king one day.

"There is no need for that Bevin. You are to marry my brother soon and we are to be family," Francis said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Though I am sorry that he forced you to marry sooner than you thought you would. My father is sometimes a hard man to understand."

"You do not need to apologize for his actions Francis. I do not know why he pushed the wedding but at least I know that Bash cares about me and respects me and I him. I can take comfort in that much at least," Bevin reassured with a smile.

"Bevin my brother feels more than care for you and I think from the way you speak of him that you feel more for him as well. He will treat you right that I know," Francis said with a genuine smile, "Are you walking here alone?"

"Yes I just came from the stables," Bevin answered curious why he seemed concerned at that.

"Bevin you should always have a guard on you it is not safe. I will escort you to your chambers. My brother would kill me if I did not," Francis insisted holding out his arm for her.

"Well we can't have that now can we," Bevin joked.

She laughed looping her arm through his and they walked together to her chambers. Francis seemed like a good man and Bevin hoped that he was a better king than his father was but she found herself also wanting to call him friend and brother. He was a good man making sure her chamber was safe before taking leave. It was nice to know that he was kind like that though the stories she heard from Bash made her think he also had a darker side so to speak. The thought of Bash made her blush and she closed her eyes with a sigh knowing that in a week's time he would be her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

She felt like she was in a dream, a dream about a beautiful bride marrying a good man wearing a beautiful white gown. This though was not a dream and while Bevin was nervous about the whole thing she also felt safe in the fact that this man would honor and respect her, that despite being forced into this by his father the king he actually felt for her like she felt for him. Bash did his best to reassure her with a hand on her lower back and she felt some of her nervousness disappear after the wedding while celebrating. Mary came up to her and offered her a smile taking her hand in reassurance while Bash talked to his brother.

"How are things with Francis?" Bevin asked knowing that the incident with Colin had caused problems especially since Francis seemed to be in denial about his feelings so to speak.

"It is your wedding and you are asking about me," Mary said with a laugh.

"I felt the need to because I am nervous about the consummation," Bevin admitted needing something to distract her for the time being.

"Of course," Mary said with realization, "All will be well and Bash does care for you and dare I say love you. As for things with Francis, I am afraid that is not progressing as well due to the arrival of Olivia but I need to this for my country so what can I do."

"I'm sorry," Bevin stated to her friend but she also had a feeling from the look Catherine had on her face that this was due to her and it made her hate the vile woman even more.

"It's time," Bash whispered a hand to her back pulling her away but Mary sent her a look of reassurance.

Bevin was led to their room and undressed for the bedding ceremony. She hated that all these people would be watching and her scars were on display basically but before she could think too much about the whole thing Bash stepped forward and wrapped his hands around her neck pulling her to him. Bevin decided that instead of looking or thinking about everybody else in the room she was going to look into her husbands green eyes and become lost in them because otherwise she would go mad.

"You are beautiful," he whispered.

"Be gentle," Bevin begged knowing she had no right since a husband could do what he wanted to his wife no matter what.

"I promise my love," he said making her gasp.

Bevin was pulled into a passionate kiss that made her knees weak and it was lucky for her that she had been settled on the bed with Bash above otherwise she would have collapsed. She felt her womanhood grow wet from arousal and it was a new sensation considering her years had been spent fighting a war but she felt her husband run a hand soothingly down her side and felt herself relax. She didn't know what it was but it seemed all the noise that the other people in the room might have been making faded out and all that existed was her and her husband.

"That's it," Bash whispered when she relax and kept one hand wrapped around her neck while the other one traveled further south. He knew that while many men would have merely taken, he was not many men and he loved Bevin too much to hurt her like that so he had decided to proceed slowly.

Bevin gasped when she felt a hand touch her womanhood and tensed slightly but he ran his thumb in a circle slowly making her not only relax but also causing her to moan. It felt amazing so far and when he ran continued to run his thumb in circles another one of his fingers entered her slowly. Her head started to grow with heat from being so aroused and she could see that her arousal was also turning her husband on but still he took his time something she was grateful for. Bash curled his finger and hit something inside her that caused her to start seeing stars and made her whimper. Her breathing grew heavy as he inserted another finger and continued the momentum curling his fingers so it hit her each time to make her see stars. He put a third finger in there and she felt so full, though she knew it would still hurt once he entered her, and he curled his fingers once again but that was all it took for her to come.

"Hey," Bash whispered wrapping both hands around her neck and moving so he was fully over her. The sounds she made just a little bit ago drove him crazy but still he had to be patient for her first time, Bevin had been hurt enough by men.

"Bash," she whispered sweat drenching her but she knew it wasn't over yet.

Bevin used the strength she had left to wrap her arms around Bash as he moved his hands down to her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She still felt all loose and when he leaned down to kiss her she sighed into it but soon that sigh turned to a pained gasped as he used the distraction to enter her fully in one swift motion. Her grip tightened so much so that he knew he would have marks but he didn't mind he quite liked it. Bevin didn't loosen her grip but he felt her relax around him and that as well as her nodding her head gave him the go ahead. It didn't last long for either of them, Bevin because she had already reached her peak once before and Bash because he was so close to already losing it. Afterwards the two of them quickly cleaned up and ushered everybody out of there with the bloody sheets so they could have privacy.

"Sorry about that," Bash apologized running a hand through her dark red hair from where she was curled up on his chest.

"It's okay honestly just as long as that never has to happen again," Bevin whispered close to falling asleep, "I know there's something you are not telling me Bash but I also know and trust you enough to wait. So when the time is right and you are ready let me in."

Bash opened his mouth to say something, to tell her but he looked down and saw that she was already asleep. He wanted to believe that what she said was the truth but he was also afraid that once she found out she would hate him and he didn't know if he could stand that. He closed his eyes knowing that soon the truth would be revealed to her somehow and he didn't know what the outcome would be.


End file.
